


Overturned Stones

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Outing, Philadelphia Flyers, Secret Relationship, Unrealistic Outcomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: A photo of them gets leaked to the public.





	Overturned Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know, okay?

Travis should’ve known something was up when Hextall was waiting for them in the locker room after work. The PR people and Andrea are there, too. He can hear people’s phones pinging, including his and the way their attention focuses on him sets his stomach to sinking. 

 

“Travis, can we speak for a moment?” Hextall says in his calm voice, and Travis’ heart rate kicks up. He already feels like he’s going to puke because they have to *know* and the room starts to spin when Hextall quietly tells him about the article that came out during practice. A picture of him and Olli Määttä, heading into Olli’s apartment building. He knows exactly when it was taken; the All-Star break was just last week and Travis had spent it at Olli’s, begging off from the travel plans the rest of the guys had for the chance to spend more than one night with his boyfriend. 

 

“I’m sure you need to speak with Mr. Määttä before you make any decision but we’ll need to know how to handle this, and quickly, Travis.” Hextall’s tone is still gentle while still being no-nonsense. “The team hasn’t been allowed to check their phones, yet, but I’m sure you know this is likely what will be waiting for them when they do. We’re here to help you tell them.” 

 

“O-okay.” He’s sure this has to be a nightmare, even as he walks back into the locker room. The guys are waiting, puzzled and chatting with each other in a low buzz of sound. They quiet down when Travis and the PR team come back in. 

 

“Obviously, you all know something has happened, involving Travis. How he wants to handle it is going to be up to him, and we thought you all should know that he has the organization’s full support going forward. But we also wanted to make sure you heard it from him before the media.” 

 

“I-” Travis chokes on the words, face hot and - to his horror - tears start to well up in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Trav,” G says, all gentle captain voice. “What is it?” 

 

“I’m dating Olli. Määttä.” 

 

There’s a moment where one could hear a pin drop in the locker room before Shayne breaks it with, “Wait, what?” 

 

Hextall hushes the sudden flurry of questions, looking to Travis to continue. 

 

“We met through Fil. He thought that we - we would get along. He was right. We didn’t tell anyone because, well-” Travis makes eye contact with Ivan who nods like he gets it. “I’m sorry. This is - we didn’t want this.” 

 

“You should’ve told me dude,” Nolan calls, looking more sad than angry. There’s a murmur of assent around the room. “Like. A Penguin isn’t ideal but if he’s nice to you-” 

 

“Nobody’s going to give him shit about this, alright?” Claude says, a tone of finality that makes it clear it’s a captain’s order. There’s another round of assent, and Travis closes his eyes, only opening them when a warm hand lands on his shoulder. “We got you, kid. Even if your taste in guys sucks.” It’s a gentle chirp that coaxes a watery laugh out of Travis and he nods. 

 

“No one is to post anything until we make an official statement. Don’t answer any questions until then, either.” Hextall waits for everyone to acknowledge him before heading out. PR talks to Travis while he changes, getting a few quotes for the press release they’re going to make before they leave as well. Andrea talks to him about setting up an interview, sometime, smiling understandingly when Travis says he’s not ready for it. 

 

His hand shakes when he’s finally showered and changed and checks his phone. There’s hundreds of messages and dozens of missed calls, so Travis just swipes the notifications away. He opens one from Lawson that’s just a line of angry faces and “Fuck deadspin. Sorry dude. Call me when u have time.” 

 

It’s not a surprise when Nolan nudges him toward the passenger side instead of the driver’s. Travis is still shaky, and he keeps his head down as they slowly make their way through the crowd in the parking lot. His phone keeps ringing until he silences it; anyone he wants to talk to right now, he’ll call when he’s at home. 

 

“You know it’s cool, right?” Nolan mumbles while they’re at a stoplight. “Like. Don’t let anyone be a dick about it. You don’t have to put up with that shit.” 

 

Travis laughs; he never really thought that Nolan would have a problem but there was always the possibility. “Thanks, Pat. I - I’m glad you-,” Travis chokes up then, just overwhelmed by everything. He cries the rest of the ride home, taking the stack of napkins Nolan digs out and passes to him to dry his eyes and blow his nose before they get out of the car. 

 

Thankfully, nobody seems to be waiting around, not yet. They hustle upstairs, and Nolan waffles briefly when time comes for them to split up. “Do you want me to stay with you?” 

 

Travis bites his lip, nodding. Nolan follows him to his apartment, making himself comfortable and not saying a word when Travis joins him on the couch to lean into his side. His first call is to Olli, even though part of him desperately wants to talk to his mom. Olli answers immediately, and is speaking before Travis can say a word. 

 

“Are you alright?” he asks first, voice tense. 

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Are you?” 

 

“Yes.” Olli sighs. “Everyone knows, now.” 

 

“I know. What - what do you want to do?” 

 

“I want to come see you,” Olli says, so honest, and it eases some of the anxiety filling Travis’ chest. 

 

“We should talk about what we’re going to say. To the fans. Is your team-” 

 

“They’re okay. Management, too. They’re going to do a press release.” 

 

“Yeah. The Flyers, too.” 

 

They’re quiet for a moment before Olli sighs again. “I hate that I’m not there with you.” 

 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Nolan’s here. Do you have someone with you?” 

 

“Sid. I didn’t - I’m sorry, Travis.” 

 

“It’s not your fault. We’ll - we’re gonna be okay, right?” Travis hates the catch in his voice, and Nolan briefly tightens the arm he has wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“Yeah,” Olli murmurs. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 


End file.
